Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a film stack including layers of group III-V semiconductor materials.
Description of the Related Art
Group III-V semiconductor materials have been used for forming semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), due to high electron mobility and saturation velocity. Typically, a stack of films includes layers of group III-V semiconductor materials having different properties, such as lattice constant and band gap. The stack of films can form active layers having certain electrical or optical properties via strain or gap engineering. The transition between the layers of group III-V semiconductor materials in the film stack could be critical for the quality and performance of the film stack. It is even more so when a layer is metastable or reactive to the layer deposited thereon, or a layer is extremely sensitive to surface conditions of the layer on which the sensitive layer is to be deposited.